


Война не закончилась

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Codex - Relationship, Cody is not ok, Drama, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I made it because of "The Last Battle" preview, M/M, Rex is not ok, Spoilers for the Ahsoka novel (a bit)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Рекс вспоминает Коди.





	

_«Коди!»_

Не Коди.

Кенан продолжает что-то говорить, негромко, но требовательно. Кажется, спрашивает про боевых дроидов. Кажется, Рекс ему даже отвечает, рассказывает о тактических, слушает эту жестянку с манией величия, бежит, стреляет, делает что-то. Кажется, все получается — по крайней мере, они с Кенаном и Эзрой оказываются в шаттле, живые и относительно целые.

Когда шаттл входит в гипер, Рекс откидывается на спинку кресла второго пилота и прикрывает глаза.

Не Коди.

Там, внизу, на мгновение, долгое, почти бесконечное, растянувшееся во времени, услышав до рефлекторно дернувшихся к бластерам рук знакомое «понял, понял», Рекс поверил — позволил себе поверить, — что Приказ оказался только дурным сном, что война не кончалась, и что голос, который зовет его сейчас, принадлежит Коди; что рядом, бок о бок, действительно сидит Коди, вляпавшийся вместе с ним в очередную почти безнадежную заварушку, из которой они обязательно выберутся.

Это было всегда. Это было правильно. 

Этого не было.

Разочарование сбивается в тугой тяжелый ком где-то в груди, уплотняется, мешает дышать. Рекс справлялся, правда, справлялся все эти годы, и не то чтобы смирился — есть вещи, с которыми смириться не получается никак, — но привык и запретил себе думать об этом, запретил себе представлять, что бы изменилось, если бы он остался — или если бы все-таки нашел Коди.

Какая, в сущности, разница. Он не нашел — ни через год, ни через два, ни через три после Приказа.

А потом и вовсе перестал искать. Даже вспоминать почти перестал — до сегодняшнего дня.

Не Коди.

Голос, теперь приобретший отчетливые интонации Кенана, все еще звучит в голове.

*

— А кто такой этот Коди? — спрашивает Эзра, когда они уже заходят на посадку на Атоллоне. — Ну, которого ты позвал там?

Рекс смотрит на него — сквозь него, — вспоминая теплую ладонь на плече, короткую, только на миг, но все-таки мелькнувшую улыбку, низкий голос, произносивший его имя совсем не так, как другие; вспоминая сбившееся дыхание и сухие губы, и сумасшедше стучавшее сердце — еще немного, и проломило бы ребра, так колотилось; вспоминая чужое мертвое, безжизненное «уходи» и свое тихое, непреклонное «я вернусь» — так и не случившееся.

— Рекс?

— Коди — мой друг, — отвечает он, с трудом выговаривая слова, выталкивая их через пересохшее, словно оцарапанное изнутри горло. — Мы с ним служили вместе. Давно. 

— Тоже клон, как и ты? 

— Как и я, да. Только рангом повыше, — Рекс наконец замечает обеспокоенный, встревоженный взгляд Эзры и заставляет себя улыбнуться: — Целый маршал-коммандер, представляешь? Командовал 7-м Небесным корпусом вместе с...

— С Оби-Ваном Кеноби, — заканчивает за него подошедший Кенан. — Это не самая веселая история, Эзра, не стоит о ней вспоминать.

— Но это же друг Рекса, почему? — Эзра щелкает тумблерами и осторожно тянет штурвал на себя, заставляя шаттл плавно приземлиться на посадочной площадке перед базой. 

— Приказ, — начинает Кенан, но Рекс перебивает его:

— Ты ничего не знаешь про Приказ — про то, как это было с нашей стороны, — и, встав с кресла, идет к открывшемуся люку шаттла.

Впервые в жизни он чувствует себя по-настоящему старым.

*

Эзра приходит к нему в отсек следующим вечером, ставит перед Рексом дымящуюся кружку с кафом, берет в руки свою, обнимая ее ладонями, и, не поднимая от кружки глаз, произносит:

— Кенан рассказал мне про этого Кеноби. И про Утапау, даже какие-то сводки выпросил у Сато и отдал, я, правда, не понял, зачем. Он вроде как хочет, чтобы я представлял все с нескольких точек зрения. Ну, он сам так говорит. — Эзра пожимает плечами, аккуратно ставя кружку перед собой на стол, а потом смотрит на Рекса: — Твой друг — он действительно как ты? Я не про то, что он клон, а... 

— Лучше, — Рекс смеется, глотает каф; ему крепко и горько. — Коди много-много лучше, и поэтому он остался. Ты же об этом хотел спросить?

— Вообще-то, — в глазах у Эзры мелькает облегчение напополам с весельем, — не об этом. Я хотел спросить, почему ты его не нашел?

— Я... Ты же понимаешь, парень, сразу после войны везде была неразбериха, дезертиров искали, и совсем не для того, чтобы наградить и отправить на пенсию. Он считал, что я мертв — по крайней мере, какое-то время, должен был так считать. А потом, я посылал сообщения. На Утапау, на Корусант, на его личный комлинк, но тогда меняли каналы связи, передача могла просто не пройти. Наверное, она и не прошла.

Эзра резко поднимается, выпрямляется — Рекс не заметил, когда он так вырос, когда стал таким упрямым; что-то новое появилось в нем после того, как пропала Асока, что-то взрослое и незнакомое — и, все еще глядя на него яркими синими глазами, говорит, громко, четко, делая ударение на последнем слове:

— Я не спрашиваю про после войны. Я не понимаю, почему ты не нашел его сейчас?

А потом поворачивается и выходит, оставляя Рекса в одиночестве.

**~**

Рекс возвращается в день мертвых.

Все правильно, думает Коди, глядя на высокую фигуру, замершую в дверном проеме, все правильно. Так и должно быть.

Он не сомневается, что это Рекс. За Коди просто некому больше приходить, некому возвращаться — некому, да и некуда, адрес крошечной квартирки в безликом жилом блоке на 3018 уровне знает только он сам. Не то чтобы Коди скрывал его специально — просто не осталось ни одного человека, которому он мог и хотел бы этот адрес сообщить.

Ни одного живого человека, поправляет себя Коди. Живого. Рекс — мертвый, давно, уже много лет, но ему бы он хотел сказать; сказал бы, если бы только знал, как.

Слишком много «бы» на квадратный сантиметр. 

Фигура в дверном проеме не торопится пропадать и расплываться туманной дымкой. Стоит, скрестив руки на груди — родная, наизусть выученная поза, — молчит и смотрит.

— Нашел меня, — не спрашивает, констатирует Коди, снова поднося бутылку ко рту. Виски, дешевый, наверняка разбавленный какой-нибудь дрянью, обжигает горло. — Долго ты.

— Долго, — отвечает Рекс.

Бутылка со звоном падает на пол.

*

Ему рассказывали, и Фокс, и Бакара, и даже совершенно обезумевший, не узнававший никого и через слово звавший генерала Секуру — Айлу — Блай, что в конце, в самом-самом конце, когда уже точно не будет ничего больше, к клонам последней, финальной милостью, приходят близкие, чтобы увести их за собой.

Коди не знал, верить или нет, он, если честно, боялся верить; это было слишком хорошо даже для смерти, это вообще было слишком хорошо — сбывшееся пожелание увидеться на той стороне, увидеться хоть как-нибудь, встретиться снова. 

Он не знал, верить или нет, но точно знал другое: ни в одной из этих баек, ни в одном рассказе, даже в хрипе умиравшего у него на руках Блая не было ни слова о том, что галлюцинации — что пришедшие в конце — разговаривают. 

А Рекс говорил.

*

— Прости меня, — произносит Рекс и заходит в тесную полутемную кухню.

У него седая, совсем белая борода, и на голове не осталось даже короткого ежика, даже жесткой, раздражающей кожу щетины. У него растерянное, удивленное лицо и совсем прежние глаза, светлые, яркие, жадные. Злые — становятся злыми, когда он подходит к Коди и все еще быстрым, стремительным движением вырывает бутылку из его рук. 

Галлюцинации, думает Коди, не разговаривают. И уж точно не вырывают бутылок. 

— Коди, — зовет Рекс, опускаясь перед ним на колени и беря его руки в свои; теплые пальцы скользят по коже, — Коди, узнаешь меня?

— Ты мертвый, — отвечает Коди, устало закрывая глаза. У него нет сил — разом вышли все, их забрало фантомное, ненастоящее прикосновение. — Ты мертвый уже шестнадцать лет. 

— Нет, — говорит Рекс и опускает голову на колени Коди безумно знакомым жестом, трется щекой о ноги, — я живой. 

— Ты... — воздух заканчивается, слова заканчиваются, заканчивается все, потому что тяжесть на коленях настоящая, потому что Рекс обнимает его за ноги, потому что смотрит на Коди снизу вверх — и в глазах у него слезы.

— Я, — произносит он тихо. — Ты прости меня. 

Коди складывается пополам, наклоняется, утыкаясь в рексову макушку, и воет, коротко, страшно, захлебываясь дыханием и пытаясь ни звука не выпустить сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

Понимая: живой. 

Оба они — живые.


End file.
